The Second Time (Alternate)
by legheads-lament
Summary: Before I had even hit post on the Regina POV one I had Jefferson in my head saying he wanted his side written out so, here it is. Again, descriptive but not vulgar, it isn't my style. Set a week after "To Feel". I hope you enjoy it :)


Title: The Second Time (Alternate)  
Author: Nikayla  
Pairing: Regina/Jefferson, Mad Queen  
Rating: M for safety

* * *

Rumplestiltskin needed your services. As he very often did. But this time your task had a little something extra attached to it. You were to keep an eye on his young protege while he ventured out to retrieve part of his puzzle you apparently weren't capable of retrieving. Although you've never met such an animal. Truth be told you weren't at all offended by his request because, it would give you time alone with her. Time you hadn't had since a week prior when she so, boldly asked you to her chamber and the tension was finally, efficiently, oh so desirably broken between you.

You had spent the subsequent days ignoring her. For you knew it would be far too easy for your wandering eyes to be seen right through. And where would you be then? Nowhere pleasant. That much is for sure. You doubt that Rumple would be at all pleased with your little fraternization, and you doubt further still that either of you would be left unharmed once he found out. No it was better to ignore her until the right opportunity came to light.

You made sure it took more convincing on the imp's part, so as not to seem too eager to keep your watchful eyes on the young queen while he was away. But at the offer of as much gold as you wished, despite you not even having to fetch him anything this time, you agreed. And upon his departing, you seized your chance immediately.

She had her back turned toward you, as she had that first night — playing with some bauble even when you knew she could feel you right behind her. You turned her to face you and she gasped. You laughed at how innocent she still seemed, even you knew she had been anything but innocent with you. But that was as much your fault as it was hers. And even for it, she still was nearly as innocent as they come. Extra-marital relations and crushing hearts aside, she was more doe-eyed and impressionable than any queen you had known before her.

"Don't be so jumpy." She scowled at you because you had the, audacity to laugh at her, and it only served to prove your point even further. You're not sure if you'll ever stop enjoying pushing her buttons, drawing out gasps and wide eyes, or scrunched features for your efforts. She just makes it so easy.

"You'll have to excuse me Jefferson but since you haven't done so much as look at me in days I don't know how else I should react." You hear all the queenly stoicism she can muster funnel into her voice and another laugh escapes you. One not so intentional as the first, but she is just so poised, obviously trying to remain as indifferent to you as she believed you were to her. But after your tryst you were quite the opposite of indifferent. In fact you're surprised you haven't already tried to kiss her, when instead you find more words coming out. "I couldn't have Rumple suspecting anything now could I?"

"No, but it wouldn't have hurt you to treat me as if I was _here_ at least." She stepped away from you and you keep right with her, taking steps forward for every one back she takes until she can't take anymore, her back running into Rumple's work table. And she was right of course. You could have. But it was a risk you weren't sure you were capable of taking without being caught and that would have been worse, whether she feels that way or not.

"And what? Risk him seeing my gaze linger a little too long? It doesn't take much intuition to read through that. _You_ will have to forgive me, my motives tend to go rather transparent once I set my sights on what I want." Your hands come to rest on the table on either side of her. Waiting for the words to sink in. Your eyes drop to her lips and then she does seem to get the message. "He could, be back at any-" "He won't." You interrupt her. Enjoying how her voice just noticeably shook. And you are just about out of the restraint you've been clinging to for all your worth.

You lift her onto the tabletop, pushing her skirt up her legs, exposing her skin. Your lips are on hers barely a breath after and she makes no indication to stop you. You kiss her thoroughly as your hands dart under her skirts, pulling her undergarments down her legs and kissing her harder once you have. You pull away and drop down to your knees, a hasty decision but you are unable to stop yourself. You pull her closer and she's still trying, albeit weakly, to protest. "Jefferson, we ca-"

Your lips descend on before she can finish. Insistent. Convincing. Point proven when she leans back on her hands and a shudder escapes her. You look up at her without even pulling away, a smirk in your eyes and her attempt at a a glare is almost endearing. You give more to her for it. Licking and kissing at her sensitive flesh, and relishing in every touch she tries to shy away from. You hold her in place so she can't, work until your jaw is tired and still continue on — wanting to hear your name fall from her parted lips when she no longer has the ability to contain it.

You're certain she's never done this before, and that alone is reason to have done it. You have many things you'd be happy to introduce her to. That you only hope will have her so — receptive. You gather her closer so her legs sling over your shoulders and you have full possession of her, this small but powerful queen, whimpering under your touch where you and Rumple's books can all hear her. The satisfaction you feel when she can no longer hold herself up and is forced to give in to you completely, only makes you work more diligently until you feel her fingers thread into your hair and her muscles react to every sweep of your tongue, trying desperately to pull away but you don't allow it. Your grip grows harder, your touches more insistent until you feel her hurdling toward the edge and drop her right off of it. You are rewarded as you hoped you'd be, but it only serves to make your arousal entirely evident and now needing release just as much.

You hover over her, dropping kisses on her neck to coax her for round two. And she's actually more willing than you expected — turning to kiss you and you are only just aware of her legs wrapping around you as her arms do the same. You thought you'd be met with a firmer protest but it seems, she's even more obliging after your little performance.

Her lips are soft against yours, kissing you with little care to the fact that you don't belong to each other, when in fact she very much belongs to someone else and you wonder if you are more than a convenience. You kiss her back how she deserves to be kissed, like she's the only thing worth being touched in such a way. Well that's new. A passing thought that might not be so passing. But there really isn't time for that now is there.

You push into her and her little sigh is all the more encouraging, making each thrust gentle but quick. She tries to keep kissing you but you make it difficult, and she's reduced to more sighs and whimpers for your actions. When her head falls back you can't resist yourself, brushing your lips across the side of her neck before your teeth take ahold of her. You replace them quickly with tongue but not before a laugh escapes you at her girlish reaction. It morphs quickly though when she starts kissing you again. Initiating a plan of her own it would seem.

You can feel the burst of power in her kiss, suddenly not just taking it from you but giving it to you and then some. You sink into it, allowing your focus to wane and become more natural, and feel her melt around you all the more for it. Perhaps next time, when you have more time, you can spend more of it in such languid and drawn out circumstances. You certainly wouldn't mind this feeling again, and her pleasant little hum is the most encouraging noise yet. You only wish you could draw more of them out of her. But alas, it's for another time.

You start to move faster again, suddenly wishing you could rip her dress right off her, but you know there isn't time so you take what you can get. Fingers grasp hard at her hips despite the thick fabric as you drive her and yourself closer to the inevitable cliff-drop, you feel her name so close to spilling out but you don't let it. Not yet. Yours however, spills out from her lips in an even more enjoyable state than before. And you're sure no one has said it quite how she does. Hearing it as such is fast becoming an addiction.

You pull away from her and adjust the both of you back to as close to how you looked when you arrived as possible. You're drawn to her now. To the point you're forced to ignore her altogether for fear of how obvious it might be to anyone else. You'll have to figure a way around that now though. You can only set her atop a table and ravage her so many times as an apology for your feigned indifference.

Leaning closer you simply study her face for a moment. How her pupils are blown out and her breath still ragged. You don't know why you do it but you see yourself moving a bit of her hair back into place and dropping a kiss to cheek. Her skin is warm under your lips and you hear the faintest catch of breath at the contact. And that is reason enough alone to have done it.


End file.
